


something wonderful

by heartofstanding



Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, D/s elements, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, it's not as hardcore as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofstanding/pseuds/heartofstanding
Summary: Robert and Anne help Richard unwind after a long day.





	something wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shreds_and_patches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shreds_and_patches/gifts).



> A (very) belated birthday present for angevin2/shredsandpatches.
> 
> This could be considered a prequel to [Respite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850941), the fic in which Anne pegs Richard with a strap-on given to her by Robert.

It has been a long day. Lancaster, Gloucester, Arundel and more have quarrelled and sniped at each other and everyone else in the vicinity while Richard had to pretend to that he was above it all even when they were accusing people of misleading _him_. And now, at supper, he can feel them all looking at him, _judging_ him, and he cannot stand it but he must – if he lashes out, they will only think he is acting the child. Throwing a tantrum. He cannot wait to leave and be free of them for a night.

He drops his head down to Anne’s ear, lowers his voice so only she can hear.

‘I need not to think tonight,’ he says. ‘Will you and Robert see to it that I don’t?’

Her cheeks flush a pretty pink and she turns to him, tucking her hand in his and that is almost answer enough.

‘Yes,’ she murmurs, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

*

In the evening, after they have been undressed and bathed, Anne dismisses their attendants and takes Richard’s hand, leading him to the bed. Robert is already there, naked and pushing the little box back under the bed. Richard shivers, recognising the items Robert has pulled from it and laid out: the oil, the silk ties and the strip of velvet that serves as a blindfold. Gooseflesh prickles over his skin and Anne’s smile curves bright as she squeezes his hand.

He _needs_ this.

When Anne tells him to sit on the bed, he obeys and bends his head so she can tie the blindfold. His breath comes fast as his vision is taken from him. Robert rests his hand on Richard’s knee.

‘Is it too much?’

Richard shakes his head, feeling Anne settle on the bed behind and stroke her fingers through his hair. He is trembling, his cock stiffening between his thighs.

‘Lie back,’ Anne says, fingers trailing down to grip his shoulders. ‘I’ve got you.’

Slowly, he does as she says. His head comes to rest against her soft thighs and he can smell _her,_ the heady scent of her arousal, and feel the heat of her against his skin. His breath shivers and he reaches down to grasp his cock only for Robert to catch his hands.

‘No,’ Robert says. ‘Not yet. You have to do as we say.’

Richard nods, teeth digging into his lip. He feels Robert winding silk around his wrists, binding them together and he has the terrifying thought that they will gag him, that he will be rendered mute and blind and entirely reliant on them. It shouldn’t matter – he _trusts_ them to keep him safe, to take him out of his mind, but he cannot be so vulnerable _._

‘Don’t,’ he says. ‘Don’t take my voice.’

Robert kisses him, lips coaxing Richard’s mouth open and tongue plundering. It’s powerful and reassuring and Richard’s fingers curl, longing to tangle in Robert’s hair, as he moans into the kiss. He hears Anne’s sharp intake of breath, her belly moving against his head, and Robert pulls back.

‘Certainly not,’ he says, jaunty and breathless at once. ‘We like the sounds you make far too much to gag you.’

Richard flushes.

‘It’s true,’ Anne says, pressing a kiss to his forehead and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. ‘Now, no more orders from you. You’re at our mercy now.’

‘I know,’ he says. ‘It’s wonderful.’

Her fingers wind in his hair and she kisses him – the angle is awkward so she can’t kiss him nearly as thoroughly as Robert did, but she _tries_ and Richard lets out another moan as he feels Robert’s mouth against his throat, teeth nipping at the vulnerable skin. His cock throbs, hardening even further, and Robert moves, his tongue lathing over Richard’s collarbone. Anne pulls away from him, which is just as well because Richard’s struggling to breathe.

Her fingers trace over his swollen lips and he kisses them just as Robert’s tongue runs over his nipple. His breath quickens, his belly tight with arousal and his fingers claw against each other, and he yelps as Robert’s teeth bite down gently.

‘Shh,’ Anne says. ‘It’s alright.’

His other nipple gets a similar treatment, pebbling beneath Robert’s attention, and his breath is whining in his throat. Robert pulls away and the whine becomes a groan of frustration.

‘Spread your legs,’ Robert says, patting Richard’s thigh. ‘I want to see you.’

Richard manages to bob his head in a nod, swallowing thickly as he obeys. Robert stuffs a pillow beneath Richard’s hips.

‘Good,’ Robert says, his hands running down Richard’s flanks, over his chest and belly. ‘You’re so good, Richard.’

‘You are,’ Anne says and he knows she’s smiling at his embarrassed little whine.

Richard breathes heavily, his eyes open and staring at the blackness of the blindfold, and then he feels Robert settle between his thighs, his hands warm against Richard’s hips. One moves to grip the base of Richard’s throbbing cock and Richard cries out, baring his throat to the room, knowing what is coming next and crying out again when he’s proved right, Robert’s hot mouth wrapping around the tip of his cock and sinking down.

Richard’s hips jerk up, trying to force Robert to take more of his cock, but Robert pins them down. Anne’s fingers brush over Richard’s lips.

‘Open,’ she says.

He opens his mouth and her fingers push inside, pressed together, and he begins to suck on them like he would a prick, head bobbing. The smell of her arousal grows stronger. Robert pulls back, his tongue lathing over the head of Richard’s cock, collecting the fluid seeping from the tip. Richard moans around Anne’s fingers.

‘Anne,’ Robert says. ‘The oil, please.’

Richard can smell the oil, the sweet scent of almonds and lilies, and he knows this means Anne is helping Robert slick his fingers. Richard’s hole clenches and unclenches, his cock pounds and leaks, and he jerks when Robert’s fingers trace over the entrance to his body, one finger pushing in.

Anne’s fingers muffle Richard’s groan, she pulls them free and kisses him.

‘Tell me how it feels,’ she says. Orders, really.

Richard pants, licks his lips and tries to gather his thoughts and voice. His body is clasping Robert’s finger tight, pulsing around it, wanting to be spread open and possessed, to be held down and fucked. He groans again and feels Anne’s fingers, wet with his salvia, pinch his shoulder in warning.

‘Good,’ he bursts out. ‘So good.’

‘What else?’ Anne says.

He shakes his head, he can’t think.

‘Is it enough?’

‘No!’ Richard groans again, pushing back against Robert’s finger. ‘I need – more. It’s not enough, Robert, Anne, _please._ ’

Robert’s breath comes warm over Richard’s cock again, his finger beginning to move – a simple thrust in and out.

‘Is that enough?’

Richard shakes his head. ‘No, no – oh please, don’t stop, don’t leave it at that—’

Robert pushes another finger inside, Richard’s body opens to accept it. His hips hitch back, taking it and the third finger Robert gives him easily.

‘You’re so good,’ Robert says. ‘You’re taking this so well, Richard.’

‘Please,’ Richard whimpers. ‘Please, it’s not enough.’

‘Shh,’ Anne says. ‘We won’t leave you wanting.’

He swallows and nods, feeling Robert begin to fuck him with his fingers, spreading and massaging the tight, hot flesh of Richard’s hole, thrusting in and out in the frustrating mimicry of how Robert fucks him: sometimes torturously slow and other times fast and hard. He feels his balls drawing up tight in spite of the feeling that it isn’t enough to be fucked with Robert’s fingers, no matter how talented they are, and he can hear himself pleading with them, babbling, _I’m going to, I’m going to, don’t let me—_

Robert’s fingers still and his free hand clamps around the base of Richard’s cock, forcing Richard back from the edge. He groans, head thrashing against Anne’s thighs, and when he can think again, he swears at Robert.

‘You wanted more,’ Robert says, utterly unrepentant, and Richard is _sure_ Robert is grinning at him. ‘And you didn’t want to come either. What did you expect us to do?’

‘We’re in charge, remember?’ Anne says, her trembling fingers stroking Richard’s hair back from his face.

He manages a nod, groaning when Robert’s fingers slide free of his body. He hears the slick sound of Robert working his hand and oil over his cock, readying himself and Richard groans.

‘Turn over,’ Robert says, his voice rough.

Richard tries to obey, unable to get the right leverage with his hands bound until Anne helps him roll over onto his belly, his arms caught beneath himself, his weight braced against his knees, his face pressed against Anne’s thigh. He nuzzles against her, the scent of her is so much stronger now. He tilts his hips up, displaying himself to be fucked.

Robert’s cock is as hot as a brand, the tip wet with pre-ejaculate, as it brushes against Richard’s thigh, then presses against his entrance. Richard whines, feeling Anne’s hands run over his back.

‘Shh,’ she says. ‘It’s alright. You’re going to get what you need.’

Robert’s hands squeeze around Richard’s hips and he begins to sink into Richard, his cock a hot, heavy weight invading Richard slowly. It’s thicker than Robert’s fingers and the stretch burns delightfully. When Robert’s hips come to rest against Richard’s buttocks, Robert goes still, his cock throbbing inside Richard’s spasming, greedy hole.

‘You’re so good,’ Robert says, laying one hand against the small of Richard’s back. ‘You’re so tight and so good, Richard.’

Richard squeezes his eyes shut, fingers tangling around each other. Heat spreads over his face, sweeps down his neck and chest. Anne’s fingers stroke through his hair and he groans, pushing back against Robert.

‘Fuck me,’ he says, voice muffled by Anne’s thigh. ‘I can’t—’

‘Not yet,’ Robert says, his hands squeezing Richard’s buttocks.

Richard growls and clenches down around Robert’s cock, feeling somewhat vindicated when Robert curses and jerks inside of him.

‘When Anne says,’ Robert says harshly.

‘Please,’ Richard says, lifting his head to try and face Anne. ‘Please, I need – I want – please let him.’

Anne presses her hand to the back of Richard’s head, pushes it back between her thighs. ‘I know. I know you need this. But I’m a little neglected, here.’

It takes awhile for her words to sink past the hazy blur of arousal but then Richard realises what she means and squirms forward, using his tongue to find where she is wet and open. Her fingers tangle in his hair, tug him closer, and he can taste and smell her arousal. He kisses her woman’s opening like he wants to kiss her. He delves inside her with his tongue, chasing the taste of her, and pulls back to ply his lips to her sensitive little bud. She is crying out above him, her body heaving and wetness steadily seeping out of her, into his mouth and beard.

Her hands still him and she fights for breath. ‘Now,’ she gasps out. ‘Now. Fuck him.’

Robert’s cock pulls back and Richard gasps against Anne, then grunts as Robert slams back inside him, the heavy, thick weight of his cock splitting Richard open. His own prick, neglected and untouched, throbs as Robert begins to fuck him like he needs.

Anne pushes his face back to where she’s needy and he tries to give her what she so deserves, working his tongue into her again, fucking her with it, but it’s hard. His eyes are soaking the blindfold with tears, his mouth open and begging as Robert changes track, fucking him slowly and deeply. Anne doesn’t seem to notice or care that he’s distracted, though – her thighs are trembling and she is so wet, her cries loud and constant.

She’s the first of them to come, her thighs clamping around his face as her cries rise higher and higher and then break. He runs his tongue over her, catching the liquid flowing from her, until she groans and pushes him away. Robert’s fingers pinch his hips, pulling Richard back onto his cock, and then he’s fucking Richard hard. Robert must be close too – instead of teasing Richard by slowing and drawing it out, he sets a punishing pace. Exactly what Richard wants. What he needs.

‘You’re so good, so, so good,’ someone is saying and Richard isn’t sure whether it’s Anne or Robert, but his face is aflame and the words go straight to his cock.

His balls are tight again, drawn close to his body, and pressure builds inside him. He’s so hard, so close.

‘Please,’ he begs. ‘Please.’

Robert’s hand rubs over his hip, reaches to grasp his cock and stroke it, and then Richard is coming, a cry bursting out of his mouth as he shudders and his cock spills seed all over his belly and the bed. Robert is still fucking him, slamming in hard enough that his hips slap against Richard’s buttocks loudly, and he’s still mouthing praise against Richard’s back and shoulders when he comes.

*

Richard is vaguely aware of them rolling him onto his back, unbinding his wrists and easing the blindfold from his face. He keeps his eyes shut for a long moment, feeling them washing him gently with water that smells of roses and lavender, and tucking him into bed. They settle on either side of him, hands stroking over his body gently, massaging the last of his tension away.

He’s lucky to have them, he thinks, and curls close to them, at peace.


End file.
